Blood from the past
by tiny terr
Summary: Read the description and tell me i should continue please. try and figure out who 'the teen' is.
1. Chapter 1

Blood From The Past.

Fan fiction of the originals TV series

By tiny terr

Description: dahlia has been defeated the originals have separated and the wolves are cured again. Seems like the perfect time to fuck all their lives up expect little hope's. Oh no you can't touch the babies.

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night in the bayou and all the wolves were huddled together the two largest wolves were closer then the rest. Hayley and Jackson the alpha's of the crescent wolf pack waiting for the moon to be full so that they could have a brief moment of humanity. Suddenly a noise can be heard all the wolves' heads snapped towards the noise. There stood the a person from there wolf instinct the man appeared to not be a threat however that did not ease their distresses. The man raised his hands chanting in ancient langue the wolves could feel the magic affect them the curse was being lifted but something else was placed on them. When the ordeal was over the wolves stood shackling on they're feet Hayley speaking up first " who are you?" was her question. The man just smiled and replied "someone that the original hybrid won't be expecting." he said turning around leaving the forest however the wolves found themselves compelled to follow him. "What did you do to us?!" Jackson yelled with worry and rages as he still follow as the man continued to walk out of the forest.

The man who now in the right light thanks to the moonlight was revealed to be a teenage boy, but his eyes showed years of maturity in them. "It's simple really I removed the curse on you while making it so your physically forced to do what I want. You didn't think I did this out of the goodness of my heart did you?" the boy said walking onto the road where a large van was parked. "Why are you doing this?" Hayley asked as they got into the van with the boy in the drivers seat. Driving off to the city "It's simple I want to show Klaus and Elijah that the way they are now and have been are going to get themselves hurt. Plus the people they care about." He said as Hayley eyes widen with fear the teen quickly picked up on her fear "relax I'm not after your kid in fact when I'm done her life is gonna be filled with nothing but light. There may be a few dead vampires on the way but I seriously doubt you care about vampires at all." The teen said with a smile Hayley could hear the sincerity in his voice about hope and a few actually dead vampires didn't hurt by the way.

The van pulled up to a building in the city it was tall and well built if the plank with the 1940 carved into said anything. "You couldn't have asked for our help?" Jackson said as the pack and teen walked into the room the teen stopped in his tracks. "Let me get one thing straight with all of you I hate wolves I got attack by one your kind and though I don't hold anything against you. I'm not taking any chance with that famous temper of yours the spells made for my protection from you all." The finished as he climb the stairs entering a room as the wolves felt their control of the bodies regained but didn't leave the boy must have gave them enough control to walk around the building but not leave. "I don't like this he's got us as his slaves!" Hayley said as she paced warping her coat around her Jackson quickly warping his arms around her. "It'll be fine once this all blows over but we all need rest right now. All of you fine a room and rest for the night!" Jackson ordered.

The next morning the teen called in Jackson and Hayley to the back room of they didn't have much of a choice "Alright lets get to business I'm going to have your wolves bite as many vampires as they can in the quarter. There by getting Elijah and Klaus attention." The teen said spinning around in his chair like the child he looked liked. Hayley was shocked "your using us as a sacrificially goat?" she questioned as the stopped spinning "actually as a sacrificially wolf but yeah that it in a nut shell." The teen said with a shrug Jackson shot up his eyes glowing yellow. "Your out of your mind kid where not your damn pets!" he yelled just then his body forced him down his eyed wide as he couldn't speak. "I'd watch your tone wolf boy my spell is still in effect it's just I'm nice enough to give you some control. However I can make so you have no control what so ever. So don't test me wolfy, your pack attacks at noon some vampires gather in for some behind the screen feedings even Marcel doesn't know about them." The teen said as the two alphas bodies forced them to leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was noon in the quarter the vampires the teen spoke of were indeed feeding on innocent tourist. The wolves sprang into action the vampires didn't know what was happening; the wolves moved fast sinking their teeth into the flesh of the vampire. All but one vampire were bit the only reason they didn't followed them was the teens spell calling them back. "Why did you stop them one of them got a away." Jackson said as the teen drank some tea. The teen put the cup down "Yeah and now Klaus will be interested looking for whoever dares to challenge him." He said as Hayley walked into the office "So what now Klaus is bond to chase us down." She said standing next to her husband.

The teen laughed as he span around in his chair "well first he'll go to the witch thinking that they were the one who freed you. Now while he's gone Hayley go get her child from Elijah." The teen said that was when Hayley burst out " What! You said hope wouldn't be hurt!" she yelled, the teen blinked his eyes slowly "And she won't she just needs to be out of the building so that I can do what I came to do." The teen said reassuring Hayley sending them out of the office.

Meanwhile Klaus was on a rampage he had just gotten rid of his aunt and killed his mother again and while in the middle of his victory high. But now some too bit witch has freed the wolves from there curse and turned them lose. Now Klaus has to charge into cemetery and so he did the gates were nearly torn off their hinges Klaus burst through the doors of Davina Claire the regent of the witches. "What have done little witch?" Klaus demanded as Davina casted her pain infliction spell bringing Klaus to his knees. "I don't know what your talking about I've been trying to bring your brother back you know after your siblings high jacked my spell. I haven't lift the cemetery in months!" she said as she ended her spell just then Klaus moved fast slamming Davina into a wall. "Then how are the crescent wolves un-cursed and killing my army?" Klaus asked with a dark toned. " Maybe to get you away from your fortress." Davina said, Klaus eyes widen as he quickly left the cemetery.

However when Klaus returned he saw his home torn apart "ELIJAH!" Klaus yelled as Elijah walked down the stairs looking a bit ragged with slight bit maker's as he limped a bit. Klaus however was more concerned about what happened s he feed his brother his blood "What happened here Elijah who was it." Klaus said as Elijah quickly got his baring's "the wolves attacked they targeted me first then went for the others they attacked us in wolf form there was very little we could do." He said "what about hope! Elijah what about my daughter!?" Klaus demanded.

"She's with her mother right now as for right now you got more problems as of right now." A voice Klaus hasn't hearded in over in thousand years turning around Klaus saw a teenage boy wearing a hoodie covering his face. "What have you done with my daughter!" Klaus yelled turning completely around only to have the teen raise his hand causing Klaus to hunch over in pain this spell was three times as powerful then Davina's own spell. "I just returned a child to her mother who loves her unconditionally. But don't worry she won't be harmed however you won't see her until my work here is done." The teen said dropping his handed making Klaus fall to his knees. "You will pay for threating my child" Klaus said and the child laughed "Oh Nicklaus I'm not threating your child I'm threating you!" the teen yelled as he chanted in an even more ancients language the building then shook as if it were a babies rattle. "You'll see the reason I'm here for Klaus but you won't understand why. Just know I'm not going anywhere 'broer'." The teen said just disappearing leaving Klaus shocked at the witch's power and at what the boy last said.


End file.
